


We are villains

by Pokesil22



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, Sevetrielle, wlw
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokesil22/pseuds/Pokesil22
Summary: Un au donde kat y Severina son una pareja de villanas y el pajaritas, el pelo verde, el pagafantas etc es un super héroe junto con sherl.





	We are villains

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una historia corta surgida de un generador de ideas para historias de Internet. Pones dos nombres y te da ideas para Ships.

We are villains:

Londres, esta lloviendo y a oscuras y entre los callejones se encuentra el súper héroe pelo verde y su acompañante súper sherl. Ellos estaban en medio de un misión de búsqueda y captura, ya que tenían que atrapar a dos de las súper villanas más buscadas en Londres.

"super sherl.... ¿Ves algo? Con esta lluvia y oscuridad es muy difícil ver algo"

"guau, la verdad es que no veo nada majo"

"así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado"

"mejor salgamos de aquí guau"

Ambos heroes salieron de allí esperando ver a las villanas en acción pero solo acabaron empapados y más confusos, así que volvieron a donde estaban y volvieron a vigilar.

En otro lado, no muy lejos de allí, se encontraban lady layton y miss perfecta, las villanas más buscadas y en su vida como civiles son las novias ideales que todos intentan imitar, pero nadie podría imaginar que ellas son villanas.

"oye mi vida.... ¿Que tal si robamos algo?"

"mi amore, me has leído la mente"

Ambas siguieron hacia adelante saltando en los tejados y con la lluvia en su rostro por el viento y al final llegaron a su destino, una joyería.

"miss perfecta, es tu momento de brillar"

"ahora mismo"

La villana de gafas y piel morena, rompió el cristal con mucha delicadeza y así ambas pudieron entrar dentro pero no muy lejos de allí súper sherl olio algo sospechoso e indicó a su acompañante a donde tenían que ir en ese momento.

Ambos corrieron hacia la joyería con prisas para impedir que ambas ladrona se escaparan con su botín, pero cuando llegaron vieron una sorpresa.

Lady layton se encontraba agarrada sensualmente a su pareja, se podía ver eso con su pierna levantada sobre su pecho y una mano agarrada sobre su hombro, la otra mano estaba ocupada con una bolsa de joyas. Miss perfecta se encontraba con sus labios cerca de los labios de la otra y mirando a la vez malignamente a los heroes

"habéis perdido de nuevo, nos vemos la próxima vez"

Y con un beso ambas salieron corriendo de allí, los heroes no pudieron hacer nada esta vez, ¿pero podrán la próxima? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo

¿Continuará?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno muchas gracias si alguien ha leído esta historia cutre. Espero que os haya gustado, hasta la próxima


End file.
